The Cat Student
by daidaiiro
Summary: daidaiiro comes back from the grave!sorry all. i am reposting this. Ranma gets a student! yay! said student turns into a cat when hugged by a girl! yay! poor ranma .


_hey all! im reposting this after coming back to life this time i will post the second chappie on time. i prromise._

_okies, the characters are copyright their respectful owners and the like. umm..this takes place after the ranma 1/2 manga and at the end of the furuba anime. havent read the manga._

_so, on with the show! r/r plz!_

Chapter 1

"I hate the rain..." muttered Kyo as he and Tohru walked back to the house.

"you always feel energy-less when it rains, ne Kyo-kun?" Tohru smiled softly at him.

Kyo closed his eyes, "I just get really tired…there should be an option not to go to school on days like these.."

"Demo, I'm worried about Sohma-kun…he had to stay in school for a meeting and he didn't bring an umbrella…if he gets a cold.."

"Keh, that shit can die, for all I care!" Kyo crossed his arms, "He shouldn't stay if he knows it might be bad for his health!" he really was in a bad mood. _Rainy days should be banned from existence_, he thought bitterly. He remembered last time it rained this much, two months ago. He had transformed in front of Tohru and she had accepted him anyway. he had felt so relieved that day, knowing that even after all that, she still wanted to live with him.

However, that didn't change one bit the fact that it was now raining and he hated the rain with the uttermost passion.

"tadaima…"

"tadaima!"

"Hahh!!!! Kyo-kun, Tohru-kun!! Okaeri!!!" Shigure waved at them. "ne, tohru-kunnnn…the rice cooker broke down…you think you can cook rice without it?"

"Hai! In fact, I'll get right to it!!" Tohru slipped into the kitchen.

"oh, yeah, Kyo-kun…" Shigure dropped his voice, "you have a visitor in your room"

"eh?" Kyo looked up, "masaka, Kagura's not up there, is she?!!"

"well, maybe she is.."

"NANI?????SHIGURE!!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, LETTING HER GO INTO MY ROOM???"

"…or maybe, its not Kagura at all.."

"huh?" Kyo ran up the stairs deciding to ignore Shigures attempt to scare him, and slid the screen of his room. "Who else would visit…" he trailed off as he looked down to the man sitting peacefully on the floor.

"Seshou.."

The man looked up "ah, Kyo, you're back already…" he smiled.

Kyo slowly sat down in front of his teacher. "yeah…Seshou, hadn't you gone off on a journey?"

Kazuma looked up. "I had. but something made me come back to get you."

"get me?" Kyo blinked, "but… I thought you wanted me to stay here…?"

"Yes, and as I said before, this place has done you great good. It heals you, Kyo." He nodded curtly, "However, I know you will never be truly happy until you defeat Yuki. And I think I have found a way for you to improve greatly."

Kyo's eyes widened. _A way to… what could he mean? A new technique to learn?_

The older man continued, "Recently I came across an old friend of mine. He runs a dojo in the other side of Tokyo. His family is the only one of two that practice that…particular style of Kenpo." Kazuma smiled. "I think you should go there to train for a while."

Kyo straightened up, "you want me to…?Seshou, I want to be trained by you! What the hell could another guy teach me that you don't know?!"

Seshou laughed, "I am not perfect, you know. Also, it would profit you to learn more than one style. It's a benefit Yuki doesn't have."

"Yeah…I guess…" Kyo frowned…Kazuma knew him well, he knew he couldn't say no when he put it like that.

"How about this? You go there this weekend and if you don't like it, you come back here." Kazuma smiled, "I am sure you will be very interested to meet the people there. There is a boy your age who also studies martial arts there, he has made quite a name for himself."

"I'll go this weekend, but if I do so it will be to train, not to make buddies with some strange person!" then softly he added "Ill do it if its what Seshou wants…"

Kazuma smiled gently. "then its settled. I'll pick you up Saturday, after school." Kazuma placed his arm on Kyo's shoulder and stood up. He went to the screen door and slowly opened it. "Kyo…you wont be disappointed."

Kyo silently stared at the screen door closing silently. He slid to the floor, hugging his knees, and looked over to the balcony. _Would it really be worth leaving her…?_

"Daddy, you have a telephone call" called Nabiki from the hall.

"Ah, Saotome, it seems we will have to leave this game for later, eh?" Tendou Soun looked at the panda in front of him, playing go.

yes, do not worry, Tendou. I will wait patiently. The panda wrote in his signs.

"well, then. I leave you." He stood up. "oh, and Saotome…" a menacing glance reached his features "don't you dare do what I think you are about to do."

The Panda sweat dropped.

Ranma walked to the dojo. _Stupid Akane_, he thought furiously, _what the hell was her problem, hitting him so damn hard???? Its not like he could exactly pry shampoo off when she glomped him- _

"ara…Ranma-kun…"

"huh?" Ranma awoke off his ramblings with Kasumis soft voice.

"Father wanted to see you. He is in the dojo."

Soun wanted to see him? Could it mean another lecture about Akane? He walked in silence to the dojo, through the hall. Ranma looked over to the backyard. The rain had stopped, and the sun was coming out…just like the day I first came here…he thought. The boy slowly sighed. _I cant believe only a year has passed_

"Ah! Ranma! Come, sit here, I need to talk to you." He patted the space in front of him.

Ranma noticed Soun was in a good mood, _so it isn't a lecture after all_, he thought. _good…can't handle much more of those…._

Soun was still talking. "Ranma, a year has passed since you first came here…Saotome told me how you fought for my little girl in Jusendou-" Tendous voice broke off..

_oh no…_ Ranma knew where this was headed and he didn't like it one bit. Didn't they have enough with the ruined wedding??

"heheheh…" Soun chuckled "don't worry Ranma, this has nothing to do with Akane…at least, not directly…" he sobered up. "you see, I have come to realize that you will indeed take over this dojo one day."

"…" Ranma looked up at Soun…where exactly was he going with all this?

"Ranma I want you to start teaching a young boy who will come this weekend the ways of the indiscriminate grappling school.. His name is Sohma Kyo."

End Chapter 1


End file.
